


Supply Closet Confessions

by JeromeClarke107



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeff Winger, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, Rough Sex, Season 2 Episode 2: Accounting For Lawyers, Slash, unsatisfactory sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Jeff hooks up with his old partner in a supply closet at Greendale, and finds that it isn't anything like he remembers.
Relationships: Jeff Winger/Alan Connor, Mentioned Jeff Winger/Britta Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Supply Closet Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt from Angst/Fluff Prompt List 1 by HellsDemonicTrinity on Tumblr.   
> Prompt #5: Don't you love me?

Things used to feel right with Alan; now they just feel...icky.

Especially in the supply closet at Greendale, of all places. It almost makes him feel sick to his stomach; Jeff hasn’t been fucked this rough since he left the law firm.

Alan is pressed close against his body, his hand holding Jeff against the wall, his cheek and chest pressed as close to it as possible. His other hand stays on Jeff’s hip, moving him back and forth as he thrusts inside him.

It just feels...wrong, now.

“God, I’ve missed this so much,” Alan moans from behind him and Jeff fails to suppress his eye roll. He starts moving even faster, smashing inside of Jeff but somehow missing his prostate.

It never felt particularly good with Alan (sex wasn’t his strong suite, clearly), but it had been thrilling all the same. It was a great way to come down from a win in court, even if Jeff had to get himself off after Alan left the room.

He slams Jeff against the wall and comes inside him, moans into Jeff’s ear as he orgasms. Then he reaches his hand around and starts stroking Jeff, still inside of him and pressed as close as he can possibly get.

“You’re so hot. How did I forget how hot you are?”

The more Jeff looks around, the more uninterested in Alan he becomes. As he takes in his surroundings, he thinks he might have had sex with Britta in this supply closet, too. It had been a much more pleasurable experience.

Alan pulls out of him, but presses as close as he can to Jeff’s body. His soft cock presses against Jeff’s ass and for some reason, there’s something incredibly gross about it. He shoves two fingers into Jeff’s mouth and his gag reflex kicks in immediately.

“You used to be able to deepthroat me with no problem at all. You gone soft, Winger?”

He coughs and tries to hide the disgust on his face.

He can’t believe this used to be something he looked forward to after finishing a case. It was rough and violent and beyond brutal, but it was fun back then, somehow. Maybe it was the thrill of being caught, of riding his partner in an empty courtroom and praying that the judge didn’t make it in early.

“Think you could go for a round two?”

“I have study group at five.”

“It’s only 4:30. I think we can make it work, don’t you?”

Jeff sighs. Alan’s hand is practically dry as he tries to stroke Jeff to completion, and there’s nothing even remotely sexy about the grunts he makes every time he grinds his cock against Jeff’s ass.

“Not really. I still have to walk there.”

“You have thirty minutes.”

“I know. I like to get there early to save my seat.”

Jeff lies through his teeth. He’s always been good at deceiving people, especially after they’ve had sex with him.

“Maybe at the party later, then? I still have a pretty big office, you know. I could bend you over and fuck you on my desk, and then you can ride me in my desk chair. I miss sitting through meetings in my office with you under the desk, sucking me off like a whore.”

Jeff roles his eyes. This used to turn him on, once upon a time.

“Lay off the dirty talk and fuck me already.”

Alan laughs, “Desperate, are we?”

Yes, Jeff thinks. Desperate to get it over with.

“Do you remember the Malcolm Family murders?”

Jeff could never forget that case. A fourteen year old girl had gathered a group of her friends and killed her entire family. It’s by far the strangest case he’s ever worked, and the most eccentric client, too.

He nods as Alan begins to enter him again.

“Do you remember the victory sex after?”

Jeff could never forget that, either. Alan had come over to his place and fucked him all over his house. It had been a big victory, and they’d celebrated accordingly.

When Jeff doesn’t respond within a few moments, Alan starts thrusting inside of him again and answers for him.

“I almost asked you to marry me that night. I wanted to spend the rest of my life fucking you.”

Gross.

“Finish. I need to go,” Jeff makes a mental note to find a better top. He doesn’t like to bottom usually, but maybe if he had someone who did it right, it could be enjoyable.

Alan starts slamming into him quickly, making Jeff let out short cries of pain. He pushes him up against the wall, nearly lifting him up by his hips as he thrusts violently.

Jeff squints his eyes shut and tries to fight through the pain. Alan moans behind him like a porn star and Jeff wants to smack him in the mouth to shut him up.

“I love you, Winger.”

Alan comes inside of him and Jeff tries desperately to catch his breath. He’s going to be sore for weeks.

There’s an uncomfortable silence from behind him, and he isn’t sure why Alan hasn’t pulled out yet. He stays pressed against Jeff’s back, kissing his shoulders like they were a couple in a romantic comedy.

After Jeff starts to squirm, Alan starts rubbing his hands up and down his sides. Jeff shivers; his ribs are far too ticklish to be touched there.

“Don’t you love me?”

Jeff can’t suppress the laugh that escapes his lips, and Alan pulls out of him immediately. He pulls his pants back up and looks at Jeff with the kind of hatred that Jeff reserves for Pierce Hawthorne.

“Oh, come on, Alan. You can’t really mean that.”

He storms out of the room as Jeff cleans himself out as best he can with the paper towels kept in the storage room. He hadn’t expected Alan to have that particular revelation, but he thinks he’ll probably never want to fuck him again.

Somehow, as he leaves the supply closet and heads towards his car (opting to skip the study group for the evening), Jeff has a feeling that he won’t be invited to any more parties at his old law firm.


End file.
